


Amanda Carter and the Magical Harry Potter

by spaceghetti



Series: Adventures of the not quite dead Amanda Carter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghetti/pseuds/spaceghetti
Summary: Amanda Carter dies and is reborn into harry potter. Of course having read the books she has a feeling how everything will play out. what could go wrong? besides of course, Everything





	Amanda Carter and the Magical Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Prologue

 

 

 

My death was a little, well . . . anticlimactic. I guess that really does fall in line with the trend the rest of my life had going for it. To put it shortly I was a total dweeb, I had all the characteristics: the glasses, the braces, the unhealthy obsession with fictional properties to escape my complete and utter loneliness. I guess that it was partially my fault for never quite reaching out to other people as I never really understood them and vice versa. 

My family consisted of me, my older brother, younger sister and 'doting' parents. My older brother was had far too many similarities with Itachi for it to be healthy, I mean he was quiet and studious and far too nice to be liquidity displayed in a text medium sort of like trying to print a GIF: you have one frame and all meaning out side of it is lost (his description is fairly two dimensional). Because there is ever so much more to him then a less interesting, non-ninja Itachi.

My younger sister was a complete and total brat. I mean that is what she is - a self centered, whiny, tantrum throwing child. I don't exactly know why she turned out like this, but if I were to compare her to a combination of: Early Part 1 Naruto and Early Part 1 Sakura (and maybe a little Boruto for good Measure). She had the quick temper of Naruto, the whiny-ness of Sakura, and the entitled-ness of Boruto. 

My Parents were kind of awful, like you could tell they cared but also the had some difficulties raising the three of us and keeping their jobs afloat. To continue the Naruto comparisons the are a kind of a mix between Fugaku and Jiraiya. (Yeah, that's a weird image) Mom was busy a large part of the time and spent large part of the time comparing us and thinking we can do better, thus Fugaku. My Dad was like Jiraiya in that he spent a large chunk of his time doing his job, but when he had time to spend with us it was great.

 

So . . . 

 

Now that I've painted a picture of  my life before this colossal nonsense happened I should explain how I died and as mentioned earlier my death is pretty anticlimactic. I was minding my own business, walking home from my job at a grocery store when it happens: a car hits me. Boom done. that's all there is to it the driver might have been drunk but I don't know that was the end of my grand existence.

Of course If I truly did die there I wouldn't be telling you this story. No what happened was rebirth. . . I think. . . I mean it was quite confusing. First I was dead. Then I was in a rather dark, moist place. Then It was bright and I was cold. Now I know it my birth but back then everything was confusing and tiring so I slept. The next few months of my life were mostly a blur because a baby's brain can't hold on to memories, like at all I remember all this in vague details. 

 

Okay moving on now. . .

 

Shortly after I learned to walk I learned the date which confused me, so I died in 2018 but was reborn in 1981. This of course was odd and really didn't make sense to me because indirect time travel and all that nonsense. But then weird stuff started happening around me shortly after my fifth birthday doors would close on their own stuff would float. Then at the age of eight the most damning thing happened that finally acted as the foundation for my theory as to what happened around my rebirth that of course being when I spoke to a snake during one of my worse days.

\----Flash Back----

 

_The other kids got me again after school again teasing me about my life and family everything that a stereotypical bully kids say this of course angered me which I believe was totally fair. One of the kids started pushing me trying to take my stuff generally getting physical with me. So being the older person I was (at least mentally) I asked them to cut it out._

 

_They didn't_

 

_I asked them to 'Before I hit you'_

 

_They didn't So is it any wonder when I reared back and punched one of them in the face._

 

_He went down crying_

 

_One of his buddies got a teacher._

 

_I told my part of the story_

 

_They told their version of the truth_

 

_She believed them_

 

_I got sent home because stupid biased testimonies._

 

_I decided that I would become the most legal savvy, athlete possible_

 

_I also moaned about my problems to a garden snake sitting in the grass of my lawn_

 

_The little snake responded to my questions rather_ _philosophically_

 

_I mind kind of broke and I stared at the snake._

 

_The snake stared back_

 

_I Thanked him for the life advice_

 

_He responded with 'anytime'  and slithered away_

 

\----Flash Back End----

 

After that everything clicked together I was in Harry Potter.

 

Fucking Harry Potter.

I could also speak to snakes.

Which meant I was a Witch

 

FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK

 

 

\----End of Prologue----

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a rap
> 
> Alright this story will probably get another chapter in a week or two. (I'm Busy with college).  
> Also I Don't Own Harry Potter that belongs to J K Rowling however I would very much like ownership.
> 
> Spaceghetti blasting off again


End file.
